When Will I See You Again?
by FlightOfGracefulDove
Summary: When Will I See You Again? is about a Zorua, Skiddo, and Riolu. They have been best friends since forever, but when danger comes to their tranquil Sanctuary, they will stop at nothing to save it from the humans, who are mercilessly capturing innocent Pokemon! Why are they doing it? What happens to captured Pokemon? Rated T just to be safe.


**When Will I See You Again?**

A Pokémon fanfiction by FlightOfGracefulDove

Chapter One

"Catch me if you can!" Zorua called out to her best friends, Riolu and Skiddo. Twigs snapped under her black paws as she raced through the forest. _I'm going to win. I always win._ She concentrated, squeezing her eyes shut and allowing her senses to guide her during this moment.

 _Okay. I just have to stay calm._ Zorua thought. _I know I've failed before, but I just have to do this. Otherwise, I'll lose. I don't want to lose. Come on… Fletchling. Fletchling. Fletchling._

 _I can't do this!_

Zorua opened her eyes just in time to… skid right into a tree. Great. Just heard twigs and leaves a-crack-ling and saw Riolu and Skiddo burst out of the trees.

"Zorua! You lost, and we won!" Skiddo teased.

"Skiddo! Calm. Down. That was fun, but we should probably head back home to the Sanctuary." Riolu advised. "That is, after you change back."

Zorua looked at herself and saw that since she had stopped transforming while it was happening, she had grown feathers on her chest, her front paws were half-wings, half-paws, her back paws were extremely thin and split into extremely tiny talons, and her tail had thinned greatly. She was able to transform back into herself ever since she was able to use her powers, but turning into something in the first place was a different story. She hopped up and before she had even landed, she was back to her normal self again.

When the trio reached the Sanctuary well into sunset, they were greeted by a mad Zoroark, pair of Gogoat, and a Lucario and Ditto.

"Where have you three been? We've practically searched the whole forest looking for you!" the Ditto exclaimed. The Gogoat, Lucario and Zoroark nodded with angry looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry, Mom! We were just having fun!" Riolu told her.

"Yeah! You never let us have any fun!" Zorua and Skiddo joined in.

"No! We've told you before, and we'll tell you again. There are humans in the forest, and it's only a matter of time before Pokémon are captured!" one of the Gogoat argued. "Go to your jobs! You're late."

The trio of young Pokémon grumbled under their breaths as they headed to the kitchen. They went over to where the desk and grabbed the list of foods needed at the feast that night. Arceus would be visiting the Sanctuary this evening, and every Pokémon would prepare for the Alpha Pokémon's visit.

"Riolu, could you pass the Oran Berries?" Zorua asked, her paws full with roasted nuts.

"Sure." He tossed a bowlful of assorted berries to her, and she gave it to Skiddo, who was working on a salad.

This kind of activity went on until the sun fully set, and they heard a cry. "The portal is opening! Arceus is coming!" This was shortly followed by the clinging and clanging of last-minute preparations. The trio hurriedly set out the food they had prepared. They had heard stories about the Legendary Pokémon who almost never visited. But when she did, something was going on.

"Hello, Pokémon of the Sanctuary. I hope we have a glorious time this evening." She announced. Her voice was beautiful, like ocean waves over a soft beige beach of sand. But no amount of kindness could hide the worry in the Pokémon's voice.

 **~*Time Skip Because All They Do at Dinner Is Talk About Humans in The Forest and Dinner Is Always Boring*~**

Zorua was sleeping soundly in her nest. She was having a great dream, of eating all of the Mago Berries in the world, her favorite kind. Suddenly, she was roused from her sleep with a cry – "Eeeek!" Zorua stood up in her nest and ran to the exit… and saw Bellossom fainting right in front of an Arbok, its poison dripping from its fangs.

"Go, Pokéball!" a human yelled, which hurt Zorua's sensitive ears. A red-and-white ball hurled towards the unconscious Bellossom, emitting a red light and capturing Bellossom! The human then ran off with her, Arbok trailing behind. Zorua's face lit with worry, and ran back to her home.

Zorua was panting heavily by the time she returned. Zoroark, her father, looked up from writing on some parchment. "Zorua!" he exclaimed. "Where were you? You missed breakfast." Zorua ignored him. She raced up to the highest point of the home, also ignoring the guards, yelling at her to stop, she was in a restricted area! The wind whipped at her fur, and her mind was screaming at her to get back down. But she ignored it, like she ignored everything else except the Wailord-sized thought in her mind. Yes, everyone was watching the crazy Zorua now. She knew everyone would hear this. She opened her mouth and yelled, "Bellossom is gone! The humans are here! We must prepare!"

* * *

 **Well! The first chapter is finally done! More chapters coming soon!**

 **-Flight**


End file.
